Tangled Up Forever and Ever
by musicoflove
Summary: It's Rapunzel and Eugene's Wedding Ceremony. And they will live happily ever after!
1. The Story of Me and Him Part 1

**Hey it's musicoflove this my second fanfiction, i got the idea last moment ago, and i want to write it so that you guys read it and you'll know what going on so here you go! Hope you like or love it! And Please Read and Review. Oh and by the way there are scenes that just like in "Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure" Movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled**

* * *

**Tangled Up Forever and Ever **

One week after the party, in the kingdom of Solara, Princess Rapunzel reunited with her kingdom and her real parents, and she has a boyfriend that is an ex-thief. And King Cornelius and Queen Marilyn are so happy because their lost daughter had return with a help from a thief.

Rapuzel is inside in her bedroom, that being a princess is so wonderful. Then her parents came.

"Good morning Rapunzel!" Queen Marilyn said.

"Good morning Mom, good morning Dad!" Rapunzel said while she kissed them on the cheeks.

"So are you happy darling?" King Cornelius asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm so happy!" Rapunzel said.

"Because you're with us now and that ex-thief Eugene Fitzherbert is your boyfriend right?" King Cornelius asked sarcastically.

"Yes dad." Rapunzel said.

"So Rapunzel, how did you and Eugene met?" Queen Marilyn asked.

"After he stole my crown, he founds a hiding place, my tower." "When he climbed the tower and went inside, he opens his satchel and says "Alone at last" after that I hit him hard with a frying pan." "Then I inspect him to make sure that he doesn't have pointy teeth, and then when he opens his eyes, I hit him again but more hard." "I hid him in the closet, and then I put on the crown."

"Then Gothel came in, when I was going to talk to her about Eugene and the lanterns and she screams "ENOUGH OF THE LIGHTS RAPUNZEL, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!" then I requested her for what my birthday present is, paint, for a different thing not relating to the lanterns." "So she leaves for three days and then I go back to Eugene."

"So I opened the closet and Eugene is still unconscious, so I sat him up and tied my long blonde hair to him."

"So when Pascal tried to wake him up he was still unconscious, when he sticks his tongue to Eugene's ear, he woke up. "He was so confused that I tied him up with my hair, and then I said, "Struggling struggling is pointless" then I come down and said "I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you" after that he said "what?" confusedly."

"And I said "who are you, and how did you find me?" after that he said "aha" and I say again "who are you, and how did you find me?".

"Then he clears his throat and says "I know not who nor how I came to find you, but may I just say" after that he said "hi" in a suave voice." The he continued "how you doing, the name's Flynn Rider, how's your day going, huh?" he said in his suave voice, while I'm making a confused face to him."

"Then I'm still interrogating him "ugh, who else knows my location Flynn Rider" he said "alright Blondie" and I corrected him "Rapunzel" He explained his travel "gazuntight, here's the deal, I was in a situation Galavantan good forest, I came across and (gasp) oh, oh no, where is my satchel!" then I said, "I hidden it somewhere you'll never find it" he looked and said "is in that pot, isn't it" then I hit him again."

"After that he woke up and Pascal is still sticking his nose to Eugene's ear then he said "Ah, would you stop that" "now it's hidden, where you'll never find it" is said and I interrogate him "so what do you want with my hair, to cut it?" he said "WHAT!" confusedly the I continued "sell it?" he said "no, the only thing that I want to do to your hair is to get out of it, literally!" then I asked "y, wait you don't want my hair" he said "why on earth would I want your hair, look I was being chased, is saw a tower, I climbed it, and the story" I asked "you're telling the truth?" and he said "YES!"

"And I got a confused face then Pascal came over to the frying pan, and he get a serious face to Eugene and I pull pack the pan, then I said to Pascal "I know I need someone to take me" Pascal squeak, and I said to him "I think he's telling the truth too" He squeak, and I said "he doesn't have fangs" He squeak again and I said "but what choice do I have" and then he squeak for the final time, and I go back to Eugene."

"Huh ok Flynn Rider, I'm prepared to offer you a deal" I said, and then he said "deal" confusedly, then I asked "do you know what these are?" while I'm opening my curtain to my painting of the lanterns, then he explained "you mean the lantern thing, they do for the princess" then I said to myself "lantern, I knew they weren't stars" and then I said to him "(gasp) well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns, you will act as my guide take me to these lanterns and return me home safely, then and only then will I return your satchel to you, that is my deal" then he said "yeah, no can't do, unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly sympotical at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere".

"Then I looked to Pascal, then he tagged his hand and fist together twice, and then I pulled my hair so he could rise up, and I said "something brought you here Flynn Rider, call it what you will faith, destiny" then he interrupted "a horse" and then I continued "so I have made the decision to trust you "a horrible decision, really" he interrupted again and I said "but trust me when I tell you this" then I pulled my hair so that his chair will fall, but I grabbed it and I said "you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help you will never found your precious satchel."

"He cleared his throat and says "let me just get this straight, I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?" and I said "I promise" and then he lower his eyebrows "and when I promise something I never ever break that promise" and he upped his left eyebrow and I continued "ever" and he said "alright listen I didn't want to do this but you'll leave me no choice, here comes the smoulder" he bowed down after that he looked at me with a gorgeous face while me and Pascal facing him with a serious face and he said "this is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happened, fine I'll take you to see the lanterns" then I said "really!" in a exciting way, then Eugene fall down and I said "oops" and he said "you broke my smoulder." Rapunzel narrated her story to her parents.

"That is nice, Rapunzel!" Queen Marilyn said.

"Thanks Mom!" Rapunzel said

"Hey, enough you two, let's go for some breakfast! King Cornelius said.

"Sure dad!" Rapunzel said.


	2. The Story of Me and Him Part 2

**Hi musicoflove here, i'm sorry for the long story its kind of, nah what ever. I hoped you Read and Review and like it!**

* * *

After breakfast in the royal dining table, King Cornelius and Queen Marilyn asked Rapunzel about her adventure with Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert.

"First we go to the Snuggly Duckling, an eatery for Roughians and Thugs, and they dance and sing that talk about their dreams." "Then we go to the secret underground passage of Snuggly Duckling but we're bothered because of the palace guards, Maximus, and the Stabbington Brothers."

"But when we are trapped to a dead end underground passage with water flowing we tell our truth first Eugene said "(gasp) Eugene" then I asked "what?" then he continued "my real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, someone might as well know" and I said "I have magic hair that glows when I sing" he said "what" confusedly and I repeat It "I have, magic hair that glows when I sing" then I start singing and it glows, Eugene was surprised and we found a way out. But he was freaking out, after we escape."

"At night I wrapped my hair around his injured hand, and I start singing, after that he freaks out, and I say to him "please don't freak out" then he said freakishly "ah I'm freaking out, are you freaking out, no I'm just very interesting in your hair and the magical wallow, is that possessed, is how long it's been doing that exactly?"

"Then I explained "Forever, I guess, mother says when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves, but once its cut, it turns brown and loses its power." "A gift like that it has to be protected, that's why mother never let me (gasp) that's why I never left in" Eugene continued "you never left that tower" And he asked "and your still gonna go back" And I said "No, yes, ugh it's complicated" while I bowed down to despair."

"So, when I raised my head, touch my hair, and put together beside my head and I asked Eugene "So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" He said "uh, yeah well, I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a, has a little bit of a downer." Then I come closer to hear the story and the he narrate "huh, there's was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids The Tales of Flannigan Rider, swash buckling rouge, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either, nothing if you brag about it of course."

Then King Cornelius interrupted the story.

"So that, he's an orphan, and he became Flynn Rider because of the book he read, and a downer?" King Cornelius asked.

"Yeah dad, (clears throat) now back to the story." Rapunzel said.

"Then I asked "hmm, would you beef too?" after that he said "Uh, well no, actually he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do, he could go anywhere that he wanted to go, and…and…and for a kid with nothing, I don't know but, it seem like a bear option, you can't tell anyone about this ok, it could ruined my whole reputation." Then I said "ah, we wouldn't want that" And he continued "well a fake reputation it's all the man has" And I just laugh."

Then we see together, and he said "(cough) well I should, um, I…I should…I should get some more firewood" then I said to him "hey, for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherber much better than Flynn Rider" Then he said me back "well, then be the first, thank you"

And then in morning Maximus came by for Eugene, he said to him "well I hope you're here to apologize" the he started to attacking Eugene. Then I befriended and calm him down. And then I befriended him with Eugene but like nemeses.

And then we came to the kingdom, and we have a fun time in there!

And then when we left but without Maximus, Eugene had a gift for Maximus, he gave him apples.

And then at the kingdom's moat I gasp then he asked "you ok?" And then I said to him "I'm terrified" "why" he asked me, and I said "I've been looking out a window for eighteen years, dreaming about what it might feel like when those lights rise in the sky, what if it's not everything I dreamed would it be" he said to me "it will be" then I said "and if it is, what would I do then" he said "well, that's the good part I guess, you get to go find a new dream."

"We almost kissed, but Eugene got some business to take care of, because of the Stabbington Brothers they knock of Eugene and put him in a boat with my crown. But Mother Gothel, bring me back home."

"Then one day later, I realise that I'm the lost princess, but Gothel held me as captive" "Meanwhile Maximus brought the Snuggly Duckling thugs, to the castle for a rescue mission."

"When Eugene comes to my tower he said "Rapunzel, let down your hair" when he climbed up, he saw me tied up, and Gothel stabbed him in the back" and she said "now look what you've done, Rapunzel, don't worry dear our secret will die with him, and as for us, hmm, we are going where no one will ever find you again" "Rapunzel really, enough already, stop fighting me" And I said "No, I won't stop for every minute of the rest of my life, I will fight, I will never stop trying to get away from you, but if you let me save him, I will go with you" Eugene says "No, no Rapunzel" Then I continued "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape, just let me heal him, and you and I will be together forever, just like you want, everything will be the way it was, I promise, just like you want, just let me heal him."

"Then after that Gothel released me but she chained Eugene, Eugene won't let me heal him, because that I will die. Eugene said to me "Rapunzel wait" and then he cuts my hair, and the whole hair turns to brown, and Gothel suddenly aged. When she falls to the tower, she suddenly turns to dust before touching the ground. And I go back to Eugene because he's dying, I tried to heal him but I can't, so he said to me his last words "You are my new dream" I sing my healing song, but when my tear touches to his cheek it finally heal. Then he said "Rapunzel" and I said "Eugene" then he continued "did I ever tell you a got a thing from a brunettes" I hugged him, and then I kissed him after that the whole story of reunion has told." Rapunzel explained and narrate everything.

"Nice!" King Cornelius said.

"Nice love story, Rapunzel" Queen Marilyn said.

"Thanks mom and dad" Rapunzel said excitedly.

"So are we ready to move?" Queen Marilyn asked.

"Sure mom!" Rapunzel said.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the Engagement. Oh and by the way the engage it's the one with the scene from "Winx Club 3D: **

**Magical Adventure" you know Bloom and Sky's engagement.**


	3. Will you marry me?

**Sup this is musicoflove and this is it, the moment that you've been waiting for the Wedding Proposal. Hope you like and please Read and Review.**

* * *

Two hours later after the story telling Eugene came into the castle with Maximus. Meanwhile in the throne room a guard informed King Cornelius and Queen Marilyn.

"Your highnesses Sir Eugene is here with Captain Maximus" The guard said.

"Sure let them in" King Cornelius said.

Then Eugene and Maximus walked in to the throne room.

"Eugene, are you here to see Rapunzel?" Queen Marilyn asked.

"Yes, your majesty" Eugene said.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, forget about your highness and your majesty, call us King Cornelius and Queen Marilyn" King Cornelius said.

"Oh, thank you King Cornelius" Eugene said.

"Don't worry ever if you are Rapunzel's boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, and soon to be husband, we were always be there for you, even your past mistakes being Flynn Rider" Queen Marilyn said.

"Thank you for your encouragement, Queen Marilyn" Eugene said.

Then Rapunzel came into the throne room.

"Eugene" Rapunzel said.n Marilyn" Eugene said.

Then Rapunzel came into the throne room.

"Eugene" Rapunzel said.

Then they kissed.

"What are you doing here" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I was going to tell you something special" Eugene said.

"Let me guess, you're asking me to marry you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sorry Rapunzel, you'll have to wait" Eugene said.

"Sure I understand, but the marrying part I know that will gonna happen" Rapunzel said.

"So Eugene, you and Rapunzel will go to the forest with Maximus?" King Cornelius asked.

"Yes King Cornelius" Eugene said.

"Just be careful out there, and you may go back anytime but please before six o'clock ok" Queen Marilyn said.

"Eugene, did you bring snacks for you and Rapunzel?" King Cornelius asked

"Yes, King Cornelius" Eugene said.

"Wait, Rapunzel I have a gift for you, and Eugene can you and Maximus wait outside" Queen Marilyn asked.

"Sure Queen Marilyn, no problem" Eugene said.

"nieh" Maximus said.

"Let's go Max" Eugene said.

"Wait Eugene, I'm sorry for all the things that we've done for you before, you're now a better guy now you didn't steal anything, you didn't make any crime, and you love Rapunzel, you've change. King Cornelius said.

"Because King Cornelius, my days of being Flynn Rider a there are over, and in the deepest bottom of my heart I love Rapunzel she's sweet, nice, beautiful, awesome, talented, smart, have great sense of humour, athletic, and gorgeous." Eugene said.

"Wow, you're really in love with my daughter" King Cornelius said.

Eugene said and goes outside with Maximus "I know, King Cornelius, and do not sorry me again because your apology is accepted"

Meanwhile in Rapunzel's bedroom, Queen Marilyn had a present to Rapunzel.

Queen Marilyn said while she holds a pink jockey top with chains on it, pink jockey pants, and light blue boots "Here you go Rapunzel, your jockey outfit"

"Wow, thanks mom that is so wonderful" Rapunzel said.

"Well, put it on" Queen Marilyn said.

After Rapunzel put it on, she takes Pascal, and she goes outside to see Eugene.

"Wow, you look beautiful Rapunzel" Eugene said.

"Thank you Eugene" Rapunzel said.

"So let's go" Eugene said.

"Defiantly" Rapunzel said.

Eugene, Rapunzel, Maximus, and Pascal went to the forest and have some time together.

They rode all around the forest, then they hit a stop in Snuggly Duckling, and after that Eugene teaches Rapunzel how to ride a horse.

"So Rapunzel there are three rules that never fail, don't be afraid, close your eyes, and hang on" Eugene said.

He climbed up to Maximus, hit the rope on his sattle with Rapunzel gripping on it, and then they ran off. While they're ridding, Eugene had hit a lot of tree branches, when they see a river they jumped, while Rapunzel and Maximus are glad, and Eugene and Pascal are freighted and when they land off Eugene and Pascal they chill off.

After that they headed to the tower for lunch

"So here we are the old fashioned tower" Rapunzel said.

"So you guys hungry" Eugene asked.

"Yes" Rapunzel said.

"Squeak" Pascal said.

"Nieh" Maximus said.

"So I got strawberry pie and water for Rapunzel, twenty five fresh red apples for Max, three blueberries for Pascal, and a ham and cheese sandwich for me" Eugene said.

After they eat their lunch they sleep for three hours.

"(Yawn), hey Eugene wake up" Rapunzel waking up Eugene

"Hi Rapunzel" Eugene said.

"Wow you really have a nice sleep" Rapunzel said.

"Yeah I know, Max Pascal let's go" Eugene said.

And they off to Solara's lake dock.

"I'm sorry you're not gonna join us Max, but we will be back

Then Maximus licked Eugene.

"Alright see you boy" Eugene said.

And they went off in the spot when they see the lanterns.

"Rapunzel uh, there is something I need to tell you" Eugene said.

"Uh oh, starting a conversation like that usually it means bad news" Rapunzel said.

"Not this time at least I don't think so; I don't know where to begin, well uh" Eugene said.

"What" Rapunzel asked.

"We've been through a little lot, and we've always succeeded and follow our dreams, but now I'm asking you the most difficult challenge of all" Eugene said.

"Which is?" Rapunzel asked.

"Living together forever" Eugene said.

"Rapunzel will you marry me?" Eugene asked.

"Oh Eugene" Rapunzel asked.

"Is that a yes or a no" Eugene asked.

"It's yes, a big fat yes" Rapunzel said.

"Al right the whole Solara will know" Eugene said and he and Rapunzel kissed.

"When" Rapunzel and Eugene asked in unison.

"The first day of fall" Rapunzel said.

"The first day of fall" Eugene said.

Then they off to the castle to unload Rapunzel and Pascal.

"Bye Rapunze, bye Pascal" Eugene said.

"Bye Eugene, bye Maximus" Rapunzel said.

Then Eugene and Maximus leaved.


	4. The Plans and the Dress

**Hi it's me, sorry for the long update I have some a lot of errands, so hoped you'll like it, and please read and review. And I do not own Tangled. And I'll update soon**

* * *

In the royal garden

"Oh, look who it is" King Cornelius said.

"Good afternoon Rapunzel you look chipper" Queen Marilyn said.

"You seemed lucky today" King Cornelius said.

"And where did you guys go to?" Queen Marilyn asked.

"(Sigh)" Rapunzel responded.

"Hmm" King Cornelius and Queen Marilyn said while they looked at each other.

"Mom Dad, Eugene asked me to marry him" Rapunzel said.

"Oh Rapunzel, what a wonderful news I'm so happy for you" Queen Marilyn said while she hugged her daughter.

"I really hoped so" Rapunzel said.

"So are we gonna tell the whole people of Solara about it?" Queen Marilyn said.

"Mom he just proposed, give me some time" Rapunzel said.

"So you know how it is, this kind of thing doesn't happened to us everyday" Queen Marilyn said.

King Cornelius clears his throat and says. "Listen Rapunzel, according to the traditions of Solara, it is the king who chooses to marry the princess' husband, it's an important tradition"

"But what about Eugene, isn't he perfect" Rapunzel said.

"Well, I guess he's athletic since when he become Flynn, but he's poor, and unroyal" King Cornelius said.

"Dad" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, of course he's perfect, it will be the most fantastic wedding in the history of Solara" King Cornelius said.

"I will plan your wedding, and your mother will get your dress" King Cornelius said.

King Cornelius writes the guest list of the wedding, the citizens of Solara, the ex-thugs from Snuggly Duckling, and the VIP guests, while Queen Marilyn and Rapunzel are looking for the dress from Rapunzel in the catalogue book; the she picks her dress from "Tangled Ever After".

King Cornelius picks a catering company for the after wedding party, while Queen Marilyn and Rapunzel makes the dress with dress sewers.

King Cornelius plan's the wedding, and after wedding party the rings, the coronation, the lanterns, the food, the settings and more, while Queen Marilyn and Rapunzel tryout the dress with hair stylist and make-up dresser.

And then they are done.


	5. A Dinner with Her and Her Parents

**Hi it's me this is the fifth chapter please Read and Review. And sorry about the long wait because I have different personal blocks to do this chapter.**

* * *

In the forest Eugene is practicing his archery, but when Maximus arrive.

"What is it Max" Eugene said.

Max brings the paper to him.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, for the pre-celebration of your wedding with Rapunzel, we invite you to dinner with us tonight at 7'o clock sharp, and wear something fancy – King Cornelius" Eugene read.

"King Cornelius is inviting me to dinner" Eugene asked.

Max nodded.

"Ok I need a tuxedo" Eugene said.

Eugene headed to the tailor shop.

"How may I help you" the tailor asked.

"May I buy your fanciest tuxedo" Eugene asked.

"Oh here you are sure, the whole set of the black tuxedo, with shiny black leather shoes" the tailor said.

"Hmm, I'll take it" Eugene said.

"It's 1,000 coins but, for a fiancé to princess Rapunzel I'll letting you a huge discount" the tailor said.

"Really" Eugene asked in excitement.

"It's, hmm, 50 coins" the tailor said.

"Deal" Eugene said.

At 7:00 Eugene finally made it into the castle.

The door open and it was Queen Marilyn.

"Eugene you finally made it" Queen Marilyn said.

"Yeah" Eugene said.

"You may come inside" Queen Marilyn said.

"Thank you Queen Marilyn" Eugene said.

"Ah Eugene Fitzherbert, welcome" King Cornelius said.

"Good evening, King Cornelius" Eugene said.

"Eugene say hello to Rapunzel" King Cornelius said.

Rapunzel came in with a beautiful yellow dress.

"Hi Eugene" Rapunzel said.

"Hello Rapunzel" Eugene said.

"So let's go to dinner shall we" Queen Marilyn said.

So King Cornelius sat down at the back, Queen Cornelius sat down front, Rapunzel sit at the left, and Eugene sit at the right of the long royal dining table.

"Let the dinner begin" King Cornelius said.

Then the royal chefs bring the food to the table.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food" Eugene said.

"Yes" Queen Marilyn said.

"Now let's eat" King Cornelius said.

The four of them started eating and then King Cornelius asked.

"Eugene" King Cornelius said.

"Hmm" Eugene asked.

"I was wondering if you and Rapunzel married, that will make the both of you King and Queen of Solara right" King Cornelius asked.

"Yeah it's obvious King Cornelius" Eugene said.

"Dad, because I'm the princess of Solara, and I am the heir for the Queen's throne and my husband will be the new heir of the King's throne" Rapunzel said.

"Oh I know, sorry" King Cornelius said.

"So you both are happy right" Queen Marilyn asked.

"Yup" Rapunzel and Eugene said it in unison.

Then they're finished eating and then.

"Eugene I want you to try on something" Queen Marilyn said.

"Oh sure Queen Marilyn" Eugene said.

Then the go to the dressing room and Eugene tried the wedding tux that he wears in "Tangled Ever After."

"So do you like it" Queen Marilyn asked.

"Yeah Queen Marilyn this is nice" Eugene said.

"I hoped you like it, this is the suit that you'll be wearing at your wedding" Queen Marilyn said.

"Sure no problem, and what's Rapunzel's dress" Eugene asked.

"Here" Queen Marilyn said.

"Wow, she's gonna be looked beautiful in that dress" Eugene said.

"Yeah, I know, so take off the suit and wear your tux" Queen Marilyn said.

Eugene leaves the dressing room and King Cornelius tells him something.

"Eugene" King Cornelius said.

"Yes, King Cornelius" Eugene asked.

"I'm sorry if I had to do this to you, met me at the Court tomorrow at 9a.m." King Cornelius said.

"But why, let me guess this is about Flynn Rider right" Eugene asked.

"Yes, but it's gonna take some short time" King Cornelius said.

"Oh I see, I understand" Eugene said.

"So, you may go out now" King Cornelius said.

"Oh ok" Eugene said.

Eugene finally made it to the door and then Rapunzel came.

"Eugene" Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel" Eugene said.

"I just want to tell you that, I have a great time with you and with my parents" Rapunzel said.

"Oh that's nice" Eugene said while he is worried.

"Eugene, what's wrong" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm sorry Rapunzel it's because your dad is taking me to the court" Eugene said.

"(Gasp), it's because of the Flynn Rider thing right" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, I think it's gonna take some short time" Eugene said.

"But you're going to be ok" Rapunzel asked.

"Don't worry about me Rapunzel, everything will be ok" Eugene said.

"Hmm, ok" Rapunzel said.

"Well goodbye Rapunzel" Eugene said.

"Umm good bye Eugene" Rapunzel said.

Then Eugene left the castle


	6. The Trial

**Sorry for the long wait guys, because I have so many things to do. This is the 6****th**** chapter of Tangled Up Forever and Ever**

* * *

Outside Solara's Supreme Court, Eugene is waiting for King Cornelius

"King Cornelius" Eugene said.

"Eugene, inside the court you will call me your highness" King Cornelius said.

"Oh okay" Eugene said.

Then in the court, no people inside but except the jury, the guards, the judge, the king, and Eugene

"Eugene Fitzherbert, it is here that you are thieving across Solara being Flynn Rider" The Judge said.

"Yes your honour" Eugene said.

"And it seems that you're not gonna do it again" The Judge said.

"Yes your honour" Eugene said.

"And Judge, Eugene is already engage to Princess Rapunzel" King Cornelius said.

"You are going to marry Princess Rapunzel" The Judge asked.

"Yes your honour" Eugene said.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, you swear that you'll never steal or become Flynn Rider again, but you can use your thief skills for good" King Cornelius said.

"Yes your highness" Eugene said.

"Jury" The Judge asked.

"We declare that Eugene Fitzherbert a.k.a. Flynn Rider, not guilty" One of the Jury said.

"Alright, case closed" The Judge said.

Back at the castle

"Eugene" Rapaunzel said.

"Rapunzel" Eugene said while hugging her.

"So, how did it go" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, their letting me go" Eugene said.

"But how" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know, maybe because of that I will never steal again" Eugene said.

"Yeah, I know" Rapunzel said.

"Uh well, I should be going now, bye Rapunzel see you tomorrow" Eugene said while he kissed her on the cheek"

"Goodbye Eugene" Rapunzel said while she blush.


	7. The Preparation for the Wedding

**Hey! Sorry for the long update! I was busy, and lazy, so… here's a brand new chapter of "Tangled Up Forever and Ever"! So, thank you for being patient, and… ENJOY!**

* * *

All of the people of Solara are preparing for the wedding, everything from food, music, clothing, decorations, lanterns, to banners, and everything, just like in "Tangled Ever After". Even the ex-thugs are helping. And at the castle, the royals are also preparing.

At Rapunzel's room, she's testing the dress that she chose.

"Do you like it honey?" Queen Marilyn asked.

"Yes mom, thank you very much!" Rapunzel said

Pascal is excited at Rapunzel's dress.

"You like it Pascal?" Rapunzel asked.

Pascal nodded.

"I'm taking that as a yes" Rapunzel said.

At Eugene's room, he is also testing his tux.

"Do you like it" the tailor said. (The tuxedo he chose, is the one from "Tangled Ever After")

"Yeah, it's nice" Eugene said.

"Thank you so much for making the wedding suit" King Cornelius said to the tailor.

"You're welcome, your majesty… so I think, I should get out now" the tailor said.

"Sure" King Cornelius said.

Then the tailor went out of the palace.

"So I think you should see Rapunzel" King Cornelius requested.

"Sure let's go" Eugene agreed.

Eugene and King Cornelius go to Rapunzel's room.

"Hi sweetie" Eugene saying hi to Rapunzel.

"Hi honey" Rapunzel responded to Eugene.

"Wow, you're looking good" Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"You too" Rapunzel saying back to Eugene.

"Hey… whether you have a really long blonde hair or a short brunette hair, I love you, just the way you are" Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"Wow, thank you Eugene, and… I love you too" Rapunzel responded to Eugene.

"You're welcome sunshine" Eugene said.

"So mom, dad, I see everybody is participating for our wedding" Rapunzel said to her parents.

"Yes darling, the whole community is doing right now, outside the castle" Queen Marilyn said.

"And that's not all, even the ex-thugs are participating" King Cornelius said.

"Wow… that's so… bizarre" Rapunzel said.

"I know" King Cornelius said.

Rapunzel smiled.

King Cornelius clears his throat and said "I think this is all cleared out so… Rapunzel, your mother and I have to prepare also."

"Oh, yes we have to, so we'll leave you kids alone huh" Queen Marilyn said.

"Bye honey" Rapunzel's parents said in unison.

"So… we're all alone now" Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"Yeah" Rapunzel responded.

"And Rapunzel" Eugene said to his fiancé.

"What Eugene" Rapunzel asked her fiancé.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be with you, forever" Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"Me either" Rapuznel responded to Eugene.

"When I climbed your tower and saw you, we came across our adventure, or watched the lanterns with you, I realized that… I love you" Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"Me either, I love you too" Rapunzel responded back to Eugene.

"Umm, I should go back to my room" Eugene said.

"Oh, okay" Rapunzel said,

"So… I guess that I'll see you later or tomorrow" Eugene said.

"Yeah" Rapunzel said.

"Goodbye Rapunzel" Eugene said to Rapunzel.

"Goodbye Eugene" Rapunzel said to Eugene.


End file.
